<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Discovers Jeremy’s Public Sex Kink by Lilley_lulu934</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096219">Michael Discovers Jeremy’s Public Sex Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilley_lulu934/pseuds/Lilley_lulu934'>Lilley_lulu934</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jeremy Heere, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Michael Mell, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilley_lulu934/pseuds/Lilley_lulu934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Squip Squad go to the mall but Michael has a little too much fun teasing Jeremy with a remote control vibrator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Discovers Jeremy’s Public Sex Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally not projecting my own kinks onto Jeremy,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Color, Jer?” Michael asked softly, kissing Jeremy’s neck and tracing his hands down to the waistband of Jeremy’s boxers. </p><p>He whimpered, “G-Green.” He said, eyes rolling back, “Hurry up, Micha someone’s gonna see.” </p><p>Michael chuckled teasingly, they were in the mall parking lot in the backseat of the PT Cruiser. They were supposed to be meeting their friends but Michael recently discovered Jeremy had a public sex kink and the other boy was more than happy to experiment. He had invested in a remote control vibrator and Jeremy was practically begging for it at this point. </p><p>“You ready, babe?” The Filipino boy said, spreading the pale boy’s legs. Jeremy had already prepared himself so there was no need for Michael to finger him open, “You gonna be a good boy for me?” </p><p>“Yes, Yes Michael please. I’ll be a good boy, I promise-“ he knew he was babbling nonsense but he couldn’t help it, he grind his hips against nothing, desperate for some friction. </p><p>Michael kissed him again and carefully inserted the vibrator into his boyfriend, who immediately moaned loudly. </p><p>“You’re so pretty like this, Jer.” Michael said. </p><p>Jeremy panted, sucking on one of his fingers to quiet down. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” He asked, taking a once over of his boyfriend whose cheeks were flushed, hair a mess, eyes watery and jeans at his ankles and he decided no, Jeremy was not ready to go. “Give yourself a minute.” He murmured. </p><p>With Michael’s help, Jeremy sat up and moaned pathetically at the way the vibrator changed angles. He pulled his jeans up, rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair. </p><p>“Are you sure you can do this?” Michael asked, “You don’t have to.” </p><p>Jeremy grinned and got out of the car, “I really want to.” He had decided on borrowing one of Michael’s sweatshirts, which was a bit too big for him, so it was low enough to cover his hard on. </p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow, he had the remote in the pocket of his hoodie and he turned it on. Jeremy bit his lip to stifle the moan as he felt it vibrating inside of him. </p><p>“W-Where are we meeting them?” He asked. </p><p>“Food court, I think.” Michael replied. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Jenna greeted as soon as she saw them approaching their booth. The rest of the Squad were already there and had saved Michael and Jeremy a place to sit. </p><p>“Hey Jer can you settle something for Jakey and I?” Rich said, “Does pineapple belong on pizza or not?” </p><p>Jeremy hummed, shifting around in his seat “I mean... I like it.” </p><p>Jake flashed him a smile, “Yes!” He said, leaning across the table to high five him.</p><p>Rich gasped dramatically, “Betrayal!” </p><p>Brooke frowned, “Are you okay, Jerry? You look a little flushed.” </p><p>Jeremy’s cheeks flushed even redder as everyone turned to stare at him, he cleared his throat, “No, I’m-I’m fine.” </p><p>She gave him a doubtful look but dropped it, much to his relief, the conversation turned to things like teachers and memes and old vines that will go down in history so don’t be a hater, Chloe. </p><p>Suddenly, Michael surprised Jeremy who secretly reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator up three notches. </p><p>Jeremy, who didn’t see it coming, gasped loudly and bit his lip. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Chloe said, looking up from her phone with a perfectly raised eyebrow. </p><p>Jeremy coughed, sending a mental glare to Michael. “Sorry, sorry I-I just remembered I, Oh god, I have homework.” He put his index finger in his mouth and sucked on it because he knew if he opened his mouth he was going to make a sound. </p><p>Michael played innocent, with his wide smile and mischievous eyes, laid back demeanour. As if what he was doing wasn’t absolutely wrecking Jeremy. </p><p>“Me too!” Christine exclaimed, “Mr Reyes has been really on me about how we can take a modern twist on The Merchant Of Venice and of course, I’d be honoured to do it, but at the same time I really don’t want to change Shakespeare’s work because I respect him so much and-“</p><p>Jeremy tuned out, occasionally nodding along to what she was saying. He subtlety reached a hand down to rub his erection through his jeans. He sighed quietly, his cock hurt with how much it was straining against the material and he needed to touch himself. Anything. He was so desperate. </p><p>Then, Michael glanced down and noticed what Jeremy was doing, he grabbed Jeremy’s hand and took it away, “No touching.” He whispered carefully when no one was looking. </p><p>“I’m gonna go get food, what do you all want?” Jake asked, Rich standing up with him to help. </p><p>Everyone went round the table and asked what food to get, “I’m good thanks.” Jeremy said when it was his turn. He was far from hungry and really, really wasn’t in the mood for eating right now. </p><p>“But it’s lunchtime.” Jenna said blankly. </p><p>“I, uh,” he stuttered, rolling his hips “I ate before we left. Right, Micha?” He asked, looking at Michael with wide, desperate eyes. </p><p>Michael’s eyes softened when he looked at him, seeming to take pity on his boyfriend. “That’s true, he did.” </p><p>“Okay then, dude.” Jake shrugged, leaving with Rich. </p><p>Ten minutes later the boys came back with trays of food, just as everyone was about to start eating, Michael turned the remote up and now the dildo was deep inside him, brushing against his prostate and the vibrating which was once a low hum was now strong and powerful and it was all to much for Jeremy. </p><p>He moaned, loudly, and put his head on the table, sitting cross legged so his foot brushed against his ass where the vibrator was. </p><p>“Uh...” Jake said, looking confused. </p><p>“Jeremy, are you sure you’re okay?” Brooke asked, and he opened his eyes, feeling bad when he saw how worried she looked. </p><p>“Yeah dude, you’re kinda freaking us out.” Rich said. </p><p>Jeremy panted, burying his head in his arms so they didn’t have to see the way his eyes rolled back in pleasure, “Y-Yeah I’m f-fine. I just, oh fuck, have a-a, um, stomachache.”</p><p>Their eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, and Jeremy wished they would just let it go.</p><p>“Come here, Jer.” Michael said, opening his arms for Jeremy to lean against him. He smiled weakly and leaned into his boyfriends touch. Breathing deeply, he inhaled the scent of the Filipino boy. </p><p>But that really only turned him on more. </p><p>“You doing okay?” Michael asked softly. </p><p>Jeremy groaned, “Fuck you.” He said with no malice behind it, “Feels so good, Mikey.”</p><p>Michael hummed, fingers lightly rubbing up and down Jeremy’s side. </p><p>The others dropped their concerns for now but it was clear that they were still worried by the way their eyes kept darting to the pale boy. </p><p>About halfway through everyone eating. Michael’s hand had reached down to rub Jeremy’s dick almost painfully slowly through the fabric of his jeans. Jeremy noticed one of his hands reaching into his hoodie pocket for the remote and a part of him wanted to stop Michael because he couldn’t take it anymore, but another part of him wished for Michael to turn it up so he could just have release already.</p><p>Michael started a conversation with Chloe and turned up the vibrator up to the highest possible setting whilst rubbing Jeremy’s bulge and it was all too much for him. </p><p>Jeremy stifled a gasp, “Hold my hand,” he hissed to Michael, “Hold my hand. I’m gonna cum, I need to-“</p><p>Michael’s eyes darkened, “Hold on.” He replied and stood up, Jeremy fixed his sweatshirt to hide his erection before standing up too. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Christine asked.</p><p>“Bathroom.” Michael said, “Be back in a sec.” </p><p>Both boys turned away, Jeremy grasping Michael’s hand tightly and moaning softly every time he walked and the vibrator rubbed just the right way against his prostate. </p><p>They went into the disabled bathroom and locked the door so no one could come in, “Please Micha, please. I need to cum, please let me I’ve been so good. It hurts, I need it-“</p><p>“Shhh,” Michael soothed, He unzipped Jeremy’s jeans “I know, you’ve been such a good boy for me.” </p><p>“I have, I promise, just please-“</p><p>“Please what?” Michael asked, taking out Jeremy’s cock and giving it a gentle tug. Jeremy’s knees buckled and he held onto the wall to support himself. </p><p>“Please can I cum?” He sobbed, rolling his hips as the vibrator moved inside him. </p><p>All Michael had to do was rub Jeremy up and down his length a few times and the other boy was coming instantly. He moaned and whimpered brokenly as his ass clenched around the vibrator and his cock spurted everywhere. </p><p>He panted loudly, coming down from his high and still holding onto the wall for balance. </p><p>“Holy fuck,” Jeremy said, “Fuck, that was so good.” </p><p>“You like that?” Michael laughed, teasingly. </p><p>Jeremy grinned, “Do you need a hand now?” </p><p>The other boy flushed, “Actually I kinda, ah, came in my pants when you did?” </p><p>Jeremy raised his eyebrows, “Oh my god, you did not just cream your pants like a horny teenager.”</p><p>“Technically I am a horny teenager.” </p><p>He laughed, “You really are something, Mell.” He said, “Now I need to take this vibrator out because it’s making me really uncomfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back at the table;</p><p>“So,” Rich lisped, “It’s obvious Tallass has a butt plug that Headphones is controlling and they’ve gone to fuck, right?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, totally.” Was the general response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>